The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle. In known injection nozzles of this generic type the shoulders which limit the initial lift of the valve needle are formed at the pressure pin of the first closing spring and at the pressure piece of the second closing spring. In this construction the tolerance range of the initial lift is determined by means of manufacturing tolerances at the nozzle body and the valve needle as well as at the pressure pin and the intermediate disk, so that it is necessary to adjust the initial lift by means of adapting the pressure pin. However, because of the large number of individual manufacturing tolerances and the deformation during assembly, the initial lift tolerance can be maintained only within a relatively large range of e.g. 0.05 mm, which is too large for many uses. With very small initial lifts, as are required for directly injecting engines, the tolerance range of the initial lift must be clearly smaller than the aforementioned magnitude given by way of example.